Liquid Man and Lemons
by Sexysaxist
Summary: During and post "Bully For You" Nick does something about all the sexual tension that's been building with Sara and discoveres he loves Lemons. Very strong PG13


Liquid Man and Lemons  
  
Disclaimer : If I owned or had any influence on CSI except in my imagination, then Nick and Greg would never wear clothes. EVER!!!  
  
Spoilers :Bully for you (Season 2 ep4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara watched Hank's face twist into a grimace as he turned and walked away. Damn. She really did want to go out with him. Greg's nose twitched and his lips lifted into a slight smirk when he saw Hanks face and Sara's disappointed posture.  
  
"You smell like Death." He teased.  
  
"I've been told!" Sara barked back. If he wasn't so darn cute.. Greg caught Nick's almost hopeful expression through the small window. That man had it bad for Sara. Every man that came within 50 yards of her 1000 watt smile had it bad for her, even Grissom who would never admit it.  
  
"A real man wouldn't mind." Sara snarled at Greg's cheeky but painfully correct assessment. She went back inside and was once again hit by the smell of their decomp "Liquid man" She felt her eyes water all over again.  
  
"No luck huh?"  
  
"No. Hank only turned a mild shade of green though."  
  
"Yeah I could smell, I mean tell." Sara glared at Nick's flirtatious smile. He'd been bombarding her with that smile all shift and she was getting tired of it. Damnit she needed her knees to walk and he wasn't helping. And she forgot how to breathe when he gave her his patented sexy look, but considering the smell, that might be a good thing right now.  
  
They finished up processing Liquid man and split up to see what they could find. Nick was impressed that Sara managed to hold her stomach as long as she did. While she was out talking to Hank, he lost his cookies as well. He caught up with her at Grissom's office, giving him an update. She'd changed clothes and was wearing a pair of curve loving hip huggers and a tight little tank top that showed off her cleavage.  
  
"You changed." He pointed out. Then just to discomfit her he put his nose in her neck and sniffed. "You still smell"  
  
"I know!" Then she pivoted on her heel and stalked off in a stinky huff. After giving Grissom his own update, Nick went after her.  
  
"Sara, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I can stand my own smell long enough to eat."  
  
"Come to In-N-Out with me."  
  
"This stench will never come out of the Tahoe's and I'm not driving my car."  
  
"I'll ask Griss for a long lunch and we'll walk. It's only 4 blocks away and it's a nice evening so we can eat outside. You know the only company we can keep right now is each others." Sara was wavering but still looked doubtful. "Come on. My treat."  
  
"Alright" Sara grabbed her smelly coat and they headed out. Nick ordered a Double Double animal style and Sara got a grilled cheese sandwich (cheeseburger with out the meat) They were sitting with their faces to the breeze sipping shakes when Sara asked Nick  
  
"How can you hang out with me right now? I can hardly tolerate my own stink, let alone times two." That bone melting smile emerged and she was glad she was sitting down.  
  
"I don't mind." Greg's comment and Nick's teasing expression regarding Hank flashed through her brain as she make fishlips trying to suck her shake through the straw. Nick watched her mouth and grew hard.  
  
"That's only because your sense of smell is fried."  
  
"Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have mattered Sara." Nick glanced at his watch and stood up. "It's time to head back." He took her hand to pull her up, then tucked it into the crook of his elbow. Sara was damn glad he was paying attention to where they were going because his skin was so warm under her and his eyes went all Godiva chocolaty on her. She was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other; forget knowing where she was going. Something heavy was going on here. She'd felt it building for a while, but today had been out of control.  
  
Nick had lifted a hand print off the bag and they had an ID. Sara, Nick and Det. O'Reilly went to question the manager of a night club. The manager was sick. He stuffed a man in a gym bag and rolled him down a hill. His reason? "I was just doing my job." Sara was particularly disgusted because she was claustrophobic. She kept picturing herself stuffed, trapped in that tiny bag, cramped, breathing stale air, then being shoved down a hill, flying and slamming into the ground, roots, rocks and bushes with no way to stop and no way out. Her stomach rolled and it had nothing to do with the way Nick smelled. She only felt a small satisfaction when O'Reilly cuffed the bastard and read him his rights. Her job was finished and she desperately needed a shower.  
  
Grissom, in a rare moment of kindness, had bought Nick and Sara each a 5lb bag of lemon. He even cut them in half. Hers were sitting in front of her locker. There was no way she was getting in her car smelling like this, so she snatched up a towel and the change of clothes Catherine had picked up for her and headed for the shower.  
  
The first thing Nick noticed when he stepped into the locker room was the sound of the shower running. He walked over to the doorway separating the showers from the lockers and was hit by a billow of lemony steam. He stuck his head around the corner, smelled the death stench and saw Sara's little feet in one of the far stalls. He chuckled when he noticed her toenails were painted purple.  
  
"I love your perfume Sara. Death and lemons. Great combination." He called to her.  
  
"Go away Nick. I want to de-stink in peace."  
  
"Sure you don't need a hand? I could lemon your back." Sara had been doing exactly that when Nick made his outrageous offer. The image of him naked and wet, rubbing lemons over her skin was electrifying. She had to lean against the cold wall the cool her enflamed body.  
  
Finally, after she'd lemoned and washed her skin 3 times and her hair 4 times, the smell was gone. She gave herself one last once over with the fruit before she got out. She emerged, wrapped in a huge white towel to find Nick, with a miniscule white towel clinging to his hips for dear life, leaning against the doorway. Sara took in his beautifully muscular, exquisitely sexy, VERY scantily clad body and forgot her own name. She noticed him give her the once over about 3 times and saw a slight stirring under his towel. She had to close her eyes to keep from looking. Sara heard the slap of bare feet on tile, the stench of death assaulted her nose, and she opened her eyes to see Nick standing 6 inches away. She sent up a silent prayer to remain standing when she caught the hot look in Nick's eyes.  
  
"Griss gives you lemons..."His voice was low and gravelly. He hooked two fingers in the knot at her breasts holding her towel up and Sara was faced with a difficult decision; hold onto her towel and collapse into a puddle of aroused woman at his feet, or hold on to him to stay standing and lose the towel. Depending on which part of his delectable body she chose to hang on to, they could both end up stark naked. Then Nick bent his head and licked up a drop of water he'd been watching travel down her body "...And you make it taste like Lemonade."  
  
Ultimately Nick took the decision out of her hands. He unknotted her towel and opened it up to chase another drop down her body. Since both of his hands were occupied with her, his towel gave up the fight and fell. HALLELUJIA. She shivered as he licked another drop off her nipple.  
  
"You smell.." Slurp. "..and taste.." Slurp. "...delicious while I..." Slurp. "..reek so pardon me.." He sucked a drop of water out of her belly button. "..while I clean up." Nick rewrapped Sara, picked up his towel and bag of lemons and headed to the shower stall she just vacated.  
  
Still only covered by her towel, Sara sat down hard in front of her locker. Warrick found her staring in a daze at her door. He grabbed another towel and tossed it at her head to get her attention.  
  
"Feeling alright girl? You smell better." Sara snapped out of her daze and rubbed the second towel over her dripping hair.  
  
"Thanks, I'm fine. Was just thinking."  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy the view, but you may want to get dressed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to." Sara picked up her clothes and went to the Ladies room the dress since Nick had chased her out of the showers.  
  
Nick, now stink free, found Sara in the break room blow drying her hair. She was bent over with her hair flipped down when Nick came to stand in front of her. She shut off the dryer when she spotted his shoes. She straightened up and stared at Nick, at a loss for words to explain how he affected her or ask what was going on. Nick reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Sara's ear, his fingers lingering on her jaw as he leaned in and kissed her so sweetly she nearly cried. Sara closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. She felt a painful wrench in the vicinity of her heart when Nick's lips and hands left her. She opened her eyes to his devastating smile.  
  
"Good morning Sara. Sweet dreams. Mine certainly will be." Sara exhaled with a shudder as Nick shrugged on his jacket, scooped up his keys, adjusted his now too tight pants and left. WOW!! DAMN!! Sara had a date with her mechanical man that she was suddenly very late for.  
  
Finis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~* A/N I have discovered that I really like reading little one hit wonders and this is my first attempt at writing one. I had just rented Season 2 disc 1 and finished watching Bully for You when this story came to me. It is written in between the missing scenes and after that very yummy shower scene with Sara. I loved the sexual tension between those two in this ep. If I have her lines from the show a little off, forgive me, I'm working from memory. Anybody who is really that anal shouldn't be reading FF anyways. I knocked this out in 2 hours in Microbiology and Molecular Biology. Hope you like it. Not likely to have a sequel. 


End file.
